


Gift

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “All work no fun makes Magnus a sleepy man,” Magnus says dramatically as he leans against the armrest.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The link to today's prompt is weak as hell, I apologize :D

“What do you say about having pizza for lunch?” Magnus ask from the other end of the couch, and Alec looks up from the tablet to see Magnus’ book abandoned on the coffee table. He’s holding his phone and scrolling through what must be the take out menu of their favorite pizza place.

“Huh?” Alec asks eloquently, because it can’t be lunch time already. 

He’d had the rare opportunity to stay at the flat today, but there was still a lot he needed to get done. He had woken up early to go through some mission reports and emails, hoping that it wouldn’t take the whole day.

Alec had tried to tell Magnus he could stay in bed, that just because he needed to work it didn’t mean Magnus couldn't enjoy a few more hours of sleep. Alec was used to waking up early, whereas Magnus enjoyed sleeping longer. 

Magnus had dismissed his words completely, claiming that it would do him good to get up and start researching a thing for one of his clients. So after having breakfast they had settled on the opposite ends of the couch, their legs tangled in the middle. Alec had a tablet in his hand and Magnus had a high stack of old looking books piled on the coffee table. They had been quiet, focusing on their tasks, but Alec felt like just the presence of Magnus was enough to make boring emails less annoying.

“I could use a lunch break,” Magnus replies, looking up at Alec. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Alec says, turning the tablet off and placing it on the table, stretching his arms up over his head and hearing a few satisfying pops. “You pick.”

“Okay,” Magnus replies, turning his attention back to his phone. “Pepperoni it is.”

Alec watches as Magnus places the order on his phone, setting it on the table when he’s done.

“All work no fun makes Magnus a sleepy man,” Magnus says dramatically as he leans against the armrest, his head thrown back and exposing a very tempting amount of his neck to Alec.

“I’m sorry I’m not better company today,” Alec replies. “You should have stayed in bed, I wouldn’t have held it against you.”

“Oh but that’s the problem dear Alexander,” Magnus purrs, looking up at Alec’s eyes with his expression full of mischief. “Why stay in bed when I can’t be held against you. Or other way around - I’m not picky.”

Alec laughs in response but can’t hide the blush heating up his face. He watches as Magnus shifts, crawling up to Alec and sitting on top of his thighs.

“Besides,” Magnus says, his breath ghosting against Alec’s lips and Alec fights hard to keep his eyes open. “Every moment with you is a gift.”

Alec’s chest shakes with silent laughter under Magnus’ palms, and Magnus grins in reply. Alec is grinning too, looking up at Magnus and holding him steady on his lap, his hands on Magnus’ sides. He slides them over to Magnus’ back, his hands moving smoothly over the silk shirt until one of them is at the back of Magnus’ neck, gently guiding him down so their lips can meet.

Magnus moves his hands too, the other holding Alec’s shoulder for balance while the other goes up to his hair, the fingers weaving to the dark strands and tugging softly. Alec gasps and Magnus uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

“How long do you think it’s going to take before the pizza is here?” Alec asks as they pull away to catch their breath.

“I would say at least half an hour,” Magnus replies, his eyes fixed to Alec’s lips as his hand is absently moving in his hair.

“Well maybe we’ll have time for some fun then,” Alec replies and moves his head forward again.


End file.
